


Callie's Pep Rally

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [29]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Girls in Bed, Lesbian, Sequel to Arizona's Teddy Bear, Sleepovers, Teddy Is Officially Bi Now !, best of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: “Teddy!” Exclaims Callie as she picks the woman up from the airport. “It’s been too long!” She exclaims.“Thanks for taking me in for the weekend,” Teddy says politely.And that was how it all began.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Callie Torres
Series: Gay's Anatomy [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Callie's Pep Rally

* * *

**Callie's Pep Rally**

* * *

_“Teddy!” Exclaims Callie as she picks the woman up from the airport. “It’s been too long!” She exclaims._

_“Thanks for taking me in for the weekend,” Teddy says politely._

_And that was how it all began._

* * *

“Teddy!” Exclaims Callie as she picks the woman up from the airport. “It’s been too long!” She exclaims.

“Thanks for taking me in for the weekend,” Teddy says politely. “Sorry about you and Penny” she offers.

“Penny wasn’t so perfect after all” admits Callie. “We didn’t work. I wanted to try to move on but I just-“ Callie cut herself off from finishing that phrase. 

“Where’s Sofia?” Teddy asks her, changing the subject smartly.

“She’s with my parents in Miami for the weekend” Callie sighs. “You don’t mind staying in a child’s room do you?” Asks Callie. “Of course you can stay in my room but I wasn’t going to make you if you didn’t want to if you minded because I don’t, I wouldn’t mind the company but if you don’t want to cuddle-“ Callie rambles.

“I would love to cuddle with you Callie” Teddy replies. “I don’t want you to accidentally get used to it, you kinda are attachment Barbie” explains Callie. “You worry about yourself,” Says Teddy. “Besides, I find it much easier to move on when I know the person is actually in love with someone else. Remember Mark? I moved on from him pretty damn quick” she reminds.

“Right I remember you moving on from Mark,” Says Callie. “Even he was impressed” she smiles softly now. “Good. It’s ok if you cheer up Callie. You’re sweet and single and so you’re totally going to get your happy ending. That doesn’t mean you can’t have some fun in the meantime!” Teddy says chipper. 

“You know I still-“ Callie doesn’t say it but she knows Teddy knows she knows what she’s thinking. 

“Yeah” Teddy sighs. 

“That kind of makes picking people up a bit challenging,” says Callie. “Even if I wanted to try to do the one-night thing I wouldn’t want to have to explain all that,” Callie says.

“But you’d be open to the one-night thing with a woman otherwise” Teddy questions.

“Yeah that would be cool, but we’re not exactly in L.A so I can’t ask Addie for that kind of favor right now. Did you know she did Arizona once in college?” Callie admits openly. 

“I might have known that” Teddy chuckles. “Me and Arizona were best friends back in the day” she laughs. “We’ve talked. She told me, but not until after she told you, obviously” Teddy clarifies. 

“Had my suspicions?” Callie says knowingly about both Teddy and Arizona. 

“Hey, Callie I’m not Addie, but I’m here for you too,” Teddy says, implication not hidden in the slightest. 

“You-“ Callie stutters, surprised. “You’re offering?” Callie stammers. “I like how you never even acted surprised that I sleep with women” Teddy deadpans.

“I assumed it was a military thing, that’s why you were keeping it a secret. You aren’t exactly subtle when you were staring at Addison’s long legs, or even Callie’s cleavage, or dare I say Arizona’s ass” Callie says, chuckling as she calls herself in the third person because it sounded good. 

“Oh” Teddy smiles. “You got time there” she shrugs, nonplussed. She actually laughs internally that Callie could get a slightly better read than Arizona, whose gaydar was supposedly bombproof. “We both knew” Callie answer Teddy’s question without thinking.

“We were worried about your military safety so we never spoke about it in public” Callie clarifies. “She saw it first, then asked me if it was her imagination and I knew it wasn’t” Callie confirms. Ah, so Arizona knew first and she downplayed her suspicions to me, Teddy thinks inwardly as she nods at Callie.

“Well, if you’re curious about my past conquests you can ask away,” Teddy says to Callie. “Arizona?” Callie asks, eyeing the blonde without an ounce of menace. “Last week” Teddy nods back at her, watching for any hint of hurt but none came. Jealousy yes, but judgment no. “We are broken up she was single. I’m glad she got some” Callie says softly.

“She always wanted you, she wanted you just once,” Says Callie to Teddy. “She said as much” Teddy smiles. “She also said you couldn’t judge her for sleeping with me because you slept with Addie because you wanted to and she was your best friend, and she was okay with it even after she slept with Addie years ago” Teddy smiles as Callie was not surprised that Arizona had shared to Teddy about Addie.

“I’m not above sleeping with you once to make it even,” Says Teddy. “And Callie, you look like you could use some comfort. Come on, I never got attached to Arizona after we slept together and she’s more my type than you, not that you’re not super hot. So we have nothing to lose for a fun few nights in New York with no child” Says Teddy trying not to sound desperate.

“You want me” Callie flicks her eyes up. “You want this, you want this once. You want to have had us both me and Arizona. And you want us like week apart because your libido is spiking again. And you don’t want to seem desperate to get in bed with me and to be with at least once more woman so you get some experience before you go get some woman you actually want” Callie reads into it perfectly.

“You’re right” Teddy admits eyes never leaving Callie’s. “I wanted Arizona for just once for a long time but you know I wanted you too. You could see it and I knew you could see it” Says Teddy. “And you are my friend. Any way that I can comfort you I will do in a heartbeat” she says sweetly. 

“You’re a good friend to both of us, as is Addie” Callie smiles. “Thank you, by the way. I owe you so much for taking care of Arizona for me all these years. You’re her person you know, and that matters. You’re like her Mark or one of them I mean she got really close with April when you left and I got close with Owen… erm sorry if Owen is a touchy subject to you but wow me and Arizona have such typically similar patterns” Callie rants.

“You’re welcome, it’s been my pleasure to be there for Arizona and I’m glad she has April too. And I’m glad you are close with Owen. And long story short I should probably also tell you that I was in love with Owen Hunt because my first love was his sister Meghan Hunt who was a surgeon with us and my girlfriend before she left me for Nathan Riggs, Owen’s ex-boyfriend before Beth came in and dated Owen and I slept with Stacey while we were both single. 

And Riggs cheated on Megan with a and Megan cheated on him with Stacey unknowingly while Stacy had gotten together with her ex-boyfriend and Riggs proposed to her with Stacey’s necklace which I knew and she said yes anyway I loved her still but supported her and kissed her on the cheek and Megan disappeared that day. 

And I was crushed I never thought I would see her again but she came back and now has a kid from Iraq and I thought she would, we would, when I came to see her and Owen but she still loved me like a friend but wanted to be with Riggs and so Owen settles her with him and so I fell back on my backup crush on Owen Hunt but I wasn’t super into it” explains Teddy long-windedly. 

“I think it’s totally because you liked girls all along,” Says Callie chucking.

* * *

“I think I kind of like another girl I see around GSMH actually and I might go for it if I ever come back,” Says Teddy. 

“I think I know who you’re talking about I’ve seen you look at her,” Says Callie.

“You have?” Says Teddy.

“You like Amelia Shepherd,” Says Callie eagerly. “You stare at her and Owen Hunt And nobody really notices but me and Arizona but we’ve both seen you look at her lips and not his” she shrugs.

“Arizona never said anything to me about it” Teddy Says, surprised that her best friend hadn’t and Callie had. 

“She wanted you to come to terms with it” Callie explains. “It’s not like she called me and told me as such. I just put the puzzle together and know she wouldn’t spring that on you right before and after sleeping with you” Callie says.

“But you would?” Teddy wonders out loud.

“First of all you’re assuming were sleeping together tonight and second of all she’s your best friend or person and I’m not so I’m not as attached to that outcome. Plus it’s been another week and we’re not in Seattle” Says Callie.

“So you don’t want to sleep with me tonight!?” Teddy says disappointed and grouchy.

“No silly! Callie coos at her mockingly. I want to sleep with you NOW. That’s why I never had Sofia in case you suggested all this” Callie says. “But in my bed and not in the airport or in my car. So we’re going to have to settle for an afternoon” Callie says to Teddy.

“Come on, tell me all about your cute crush on Amelia Shepherd and show me all the things Arizona showed to you. And I’ll show you all the ways you can have her after you’ve had my hands on your sweet ass.” Callie laughs.

“So but Amelia, she’s not-“ Teddy starts.

“Out yet?” Callie laughs. “Umm sorry neither were you until like last week” she raises her eyebrow at Teddy. “And trust me. She told me as such in the scan room that there’s at least one woman she really wishes she’d slept with” Says Callie. “If that’s not a sign I’m not sure what would be” she laughs.

“Sweet!” Says Teddy. 

“Sure is,” Says Callie. “Here’s to hoping you were that one woman. You never know you got the criteria. You are a smoking hot blonde, second best only in my eyes before Arizona, you are pretty badass with your super trauma like heart surgeries, you’re military but not riddled with PTSD, you get attached when you love someone without being a cheater, you lived in Seattle once and you could stay if you wanted and you like her. How could she not like you more if she’s liked, Hunt?” Callie says simply. 

“How come she never came on to me?” Teddy asked.

“Cause you weren’t out yet,” Says Callie easily. “And you can’t say that you wanted to because you were in the military so you never said because no one never asked because we were protecting your secret and protecting you,” Says Callie. “If anyone could say it it was Owen Hunt but he kept his mouth shut for you so we took both those cues” Callie smiles and Teddy does too once she understands with the situation.

Teddy smiles widely when all the pieces of the puzzle click into place. 

“Callie Torres” Teddy smirks suggestively.

“Take me home. Now. I want to fuck you” Teddy says sharply.

“God and here I thought you would never ask” Callie smirks and shoves the car into high gear high railing it down the highway.

* * *

“Oh, you’re getting me off first?” Teddy alas her, eyes opening.

“Yeah, why?” Asks Callie.

“Would have thought you’d have wanted me to treat you seeing as you haven't had sex in longer and you look like you need it?” Teddy says staring at a growing wet patch on Callie’s pants. 

“Old habits. I always got Arizona off first” Callie shrugs. “You’ll get your turn and you’re right I will _really_ need it then trust me. Getting someone off makes me almost get off anyways. I want to try teasing you to see how much you can take, Teddy. And I want to taste you” Callie smiles.

“Never going to say no to that” Teddy smiles back and sits still as she waits eagerly to start being pampered with such affection.

“More more more” Teddy moans as Callie dives right in and swirls her tongue around Teddy’s opening. Callie pushes her tongue inside of Teddy before swirling it right around again. She fucks Teddy with her tongue until her nose hits Teddy’s clit and this sends Teddy flying into the stars. 

“Wow, Callie how’d you become such a legend you start off like Sloan but then you beat him by a bajillion miles” Teddy pants.

“Well Sloan taught me the Sloan method about a bajillion years ago but Arizona’s brushed me up on some skills here and there” Callie quirks. 

“God that woman - And you - God you two I knew you were my aspirational couple but now I really know why you’re meant to be,” says Teddy.

“I sure hope you’re right,” Callie says sadly.

“I am so right I just love, love you know” Teddy smiles.

“I love, love too,” says Callie wistfully.

“This is getting too fluffy time for more fun lookout!” Teddy squeals, flipping Callie onto her back and sucking on her nipples.

“Hey, you’re such a tease” Callie giggles.

“Wait till I tease you more” Teddy hushes as she returns the favor and gives Callie a great orgasm or three.

“You know you really shouldn’t have given up on being a lesbian it really suits you” Callie smiles.

“Hey, I haven't retired at all I want a woman to remember” Teddy smiles. 

* * *

“Teddy you totally have the skills to get Amelia if she’s the one that you want,” Says Callie.

“Owen Hunt is not going to know what to say,” Teddy says wide-eyed. 

“Other than why is my ex pseudo girlfriend banging my ex-wife - oh wait because I’m a chronic cheater who deserves neither Cristina nor either of them,” says Callie. “See I am totally on your side,” Callie says. “And So is Arizona” she adds.

“You and Arizona still agree on a lot of stuff,” Teddy says. “And you miss her and she misses you as much. You both feel the same way for each other so go and go get her for the love of god! This is even worse than Africa and surprise conceived children” Says Teddy. “And move back to Seattle for god’s sakes. Sofia wants to see Zola and no offense but New York stinks” Teddy laughs.

“God I wish we could tell Addison all of this” Callie laughs with Teddy. 

“I’m actually going to see Addie right after this” Teddy says. “I said I’d stop by before I go back to German and then maybe go back to Seattle. I can tell Addie for both you and Arizona” Teddy says excitedly.

“And sleep with Addie in celebration of you getting to have sex with both Arizona and me and for coming out and for getting me to come out all those years ago with Erica and for getting the two of us back together like she kind of did last time” Callie smirks knowingly.

“I actually have a sneaking suspicion she has kind of a crush on someone she doesn’t seem to want to talk to you about,” Says Teddy.

“I have a suspicion she SO has a thing for Erica Hahn. And I’m cool with that even if she’s not cool with calling me about it yet, more because of her embarrassment than for my sake she knows I don’t care in that way about Erica anymore” Says Callie. “She hasn’t called since Erica came to L.A for a case from Seattle Pres. And she always used to call” Says Callie.

“Sweet. I will sweep in and sleep with her than sweet talk her into having proved she has the skills to show up for Erica” Says Teddy. 

“You both are diabolical. And you both got us together. So you guys should go have fun sleeping together then getting the girls you both love” Says Callie.

“That’s the plan,” says Teddy.

“You better get that plan to work,” Says Callie.”Cause I want you to all have super awesome super dates at mine and Arizona’s sort of second wedding but the first time we get it done legally because luckily the laws changed since we got a divorce and we will get together” Callie Says.

“Super-duper!” Says Teddy. “Can’t wait to see it?” she says.

“So can I call you my Teddy Bear now?” Asks Callie. 

“You And Arizona can be so alike” Teddy smiles and laughs. “Sure you can I can be both of your Teddy bears. And in return, I call her my Robbins’ egg blue and I will call you my Callie Pep Rally” She says. 

“Better than Callie O’Malley” Callie high fives her.

“Callie O-What?” Asks Teddy.

“Yeah let’s never ask me again why I thought I would want to be married to a man. Let’s talk about happier things than how Izzie cheated with George and never told me” Says, Callie. 

“You’re probably glad now you divorced him before he died so he could have his shot with that woman even though it didn’t work out and now you have a shot at marrying Arizona again but this time for real,” says Teddy.

“Yeah amen to that to marry for the second time is the right time the woman who even helped my get through my ex-husband’s death,” says Callie. “Never get married in Vegas and don’t let Addie do so either” Callie laughs.

“I will never I will not,” says Teddy. “Now its bed y bye time my Callie pep rally,” Says Teddy.

“You know I was never an actual cheerleader,” Says Callie, and Teddy nods.

“Sleep!” Says Teddy. “I’m sleepy so cuddle me Callie” she insists.

Callie tugs Teddy onto her the way that she loosely cradled Arizona sometimes when she slept. “Callie is comfy” Teddy whimpers and sighs as she settles in.

“Okayyyy goodnight my friend Teddy Bear” Callie coos and cuddles into her friend before they both end up falling asleep in a haze. 

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER 1 *******

* * *

_Author's Note:_

At the end of the day,

I do ship Calzona.

And I do ship Cristina/Teddy.

But I also ship Teddy/Amelia.

So here's a bit of the latter,

Along with a hint that I'm working on the former.

Thanks all and leave a note!

Yours, truly,

bobbiejelly

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone here love GA S16 E 21 "Love of My Life?!" Let's talk about that


End file.
